Where darkness ends light begins
by Xxjacnaylorxx
Summary: When Fletch gets stab on darwin, what happens next nobody could have guessed would have happened
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Fletch's POV

I enter an unusually quiet Darwin ward, sadly I knew this was probably the calm before the storm. It was always the same. I would just settle down in front of the mountain of paper work that seem to grow every time I looked away. Then there would be three crash calls and an emergency operation admitted and without a permanent consultant on Darwin it was only a matter of time before Freida and I would struggle to save anyone.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the a loud argument on the ward. I swiftly moved to the nurses station were I was shocked to find a man, who was clearly agitated, brandishing a scalpel.

"You kill my mother… how dare you say it wasn't your fault"

Freida looked shocked and stunned, "Mr Watson, your mother had a severe cardiac episode in theatre there was nothing more I could do"

I step forward trying to diffuse the situation unfolding before my very eyes. I have worked so hard to make this hospital safe and yet there is still danger everywhere I turn.

"Mr Watson, how about you come through to the relatives room and we can talk about what happen to your mother"

"I refuse to do anymore talking" he spat out, "She needs to pay for what she has done"

He lurches forward to grab Freida. But instinctively I grab his arm, he turns to me and the scalpel descends deep into the upper left quarter of my abdomen.

I fall to the floor, I here Freida say something. The room starts to go dark.

Blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Freida POV

As soon as he hits the floor I tell them to get a trolley.

"We are taking him to AAU"

When we arrived on AAU, Fletch was semi-conscious, I see Ms Campbell over talking to one of the new nurses.

"Ms Campbell, I need your help"

She moves quickly across the ward grabbing her stethoscope as she does so.

"Oh God Fletch, what happened him"

"A patient son stabbed him with a scalpel"

"Right he bleeding out take him straight to theatre, Freida are you okay to scrub in"

4 hours later and one spleen removed, Fletch was safely in recovery.

Ms Campbell and I stood at the door of his side room just watching him. The beep of his machine helps my heart get back to a normal pace. I can clearly see on Ms Campbell is shaken by the whole ordeal, her eyes are filled with tears.

"He has four kids and no one to help him" her voice shaking.

I feel helpless, I knew about fletch's children and his wife but I never even thought about the repercussions of one action of a heart broken patient "Will I get one of the nurses to phone his next of kin"

She just nods in reply as she walks off to her office. I watch her until she disappeared. I walk over to the nurses station and slump down at the desk.

After finally finding a nurse I tell her to phone Adrian Fletcher next of kin. What I find strange that in my short time back at hospital I have seen so much change. The hospital has changed so quickly with the waves of agencies nurses, looking around their isn't a person in my sight who would know Fletch as "Fletch" and don't understand the severity of this situation to the staff members in the whole hospital.

I sitting on AAU just watching Fletch through the door. While I probably should head back up to Darwin, I know there isn't any more operations scheduled for today and any emergency could be handle by Ms Tate so I can continue and sit and watch over the person that I have started consider as a close friend.

Suddenly, the door bangs open and there stands a women who hasn't set foot in the hospital since she disappeared some 6 weeks ago.

"Petrenko, where is he ? "

"Ms Naylor what takes you into the hospital" she is clearly flustered I can tell by her face but if I tried to mention it she would have my head on a stick so I let it slide.

"I'm not here for Pleasantries, where is he ? " anger rises in her face as she obviously thinks I have an idea about what she is talking about.

"Where's who"

"Adrian Fletcher" she says in an almost panicked tone, this tone matches the now quite obvious expression that floods her face as she stands opposite me.

"What how did you hear what happen to Fletch" now I'm completely confused.

"I don't have time for this, just tell me where he is"

I point to in direction of the side room, Jac rushes off.


End file.
